As a bi-product of coal-bed methane production, water having significant concentrations of barium and carbonate ions is often generated. This water has higher than neutral pH as well. In order for such water to be discharged to a watershed for beneficial uses, be suitable as drinking water, or to be used for irrigation, the concentrations of these ions often must be reduced, and the pH lowered. For example, guidelines in the State of Wyoming require total barium concentration in pipe effluents to be ≦1800 μg/L for all water introduced into the watershed. Federal standards require total barium concentration for drinking water to be ≦2000 μg/L.
Water alkalinity and bicarbonate concentration are known to have an impact on aquatic life. Concentrations of total carbonate greater than 2000 μg/L when measured as CaCO3, and as HCO3 can have a negative impact on aquatic life. These constituents also have a negative impact on soils when the water is used for irrigation purposes.
Water pH values between 6.5 and 8.5 are required in order for discharge water to be released into the watershed. High pH can also have a negative impact on soils.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the level of barium ions in discharge water destined to be released into the watershed or destined for drinking purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing the level of bicarbonate and carbonate ions in discharge water destined to be released into the watershed, destined for drinking purposes, or used for irrigation purposes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for reducing the pH from any source of alkalinity of discharge water destined to be released into the watershed, used for irrigation, or destined for drinking purposes.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.